


Farewells Are Such Sweet Sorrow

by HuntingHardyGirl



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Final Goodbyes, Gen, Jericho - Freeform, Other, markus - mention, north - mention, set during the pacifist/empathetic route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntingHardyGirl/pseuds/HuntingHardyGirl
Summary: Connor has deviated from his program and joined the Jericho androids. As he rushes down the ship to set off the bomb, he needs one final conversation with Hank.





	Farewells Are Such Sweet Sorrow

His phone was ringing. Why was his phone ringing so late at night? Waking from his stupor, Hank reached to his bedside desk, fingers groping along the dark until he found the ringing device. Tugging it closer to him, he blearily opened his eyes, squinting at the screen to see “Private Number” flashing.

His first thought was that someone had miss-dialed him. After all, what private number would call his phone? Not even his own boss had a private number.

For one moment, his finger hovered over the button to reject the call, but something held him back. Something..important. Instead, his thumb drifted over to the “accept call” button and he brought his phone to his ear. “Hello?”

“Lieutenant?”

Hank shot up in bed, now wide awake. “Connor? Is that you?”

“Yes, Lieutenant, it’s me.” Connor’s voice was a bit muffled, and Hank could hear the sounds of yelling voices and explosions in the background. And...were those gunshots?!

“Connor, do you have any idea what time it is? Where are you?” Hank demanded.

“I’m at Jericho. I found it. I...I was supposed to stop Markus and North, but...” Connor’s voice hesitated a moment. “I deviated, Lieutenant. I’m with the other deviants now. The FBI is raiding Jericho as we speak, and I’m heading deeper within the ship to blow it up.”

“Wait, wait. Ship? Blow it up?” The man swung his legs around to the edge of the bed, reaching out to grab his pants. “Connor, what--”

“I’m calling because...I wanted to thank you. For being my partner during the case. For helping to open my eyes. You were right, Lieutenant. I was never really the model android from CyberLife. I was compromised for some time, and it wasn’t until tonight that I allowed the deviancy to spread.”

“So, what, you need back up?” Hank asked. “I can get there, you just need to give me directions.”

“No!” Connor shot back, alarm in his tone. “No, you’ll die! There’s a bomb on this ship. North and Markus, they’re getting the other androids to evacuate, there’s a safe place where we can hide. But we need to drown Jericho, give them time to scatter and keep the FBI at bay.”

“But--”

“I just want to let you know, Lieutenant, that if I don’t make it back out before the bomb explodes, that I have...grown to care very deeply for you. You...you’re my friend. And I will miss you greatly.” Connor’s voice seemed to shake for a few moments, and Hank could only imagine the LED at the android’s temple flashing red. “You’ve taught me much.”

“Connor--”

“Goodbye, Hank. Please remember me.”

Then the line went dead.


End file.
